


Steam, Phan AU

by MonaTheFreak



Category: Phan
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, F/M, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaTheFreak/pseuds/MonaTheFreak
Summary: Dan and Phil live in a world where being normal is weird. Everyone has one element that they can control, either earth, air, or water. Most people got their element when they were kids and went to school to learn to control it. Except Dan, who never got his...Until now. But what happens when that element, just so happens to be the ones of horror stories, and Dan not only fears for others lives, but his own as well? Will Dan learn to control the flames within? Or go down with them?





	1. Chapter 1: Warmth

When I was 13, I grew into my element. I was water. My mind could control even the roughest of waves, and small spirals of clear water would rise on my palms. Water was the purest of all three life elements, followed by air and earth.

When I was 14, I met Dan. He was different than all of the other kids. While the rest of us were clad in silver, white, and occasionally blue, he chose to wear black. It suited him, in my opinion. The other kids avoided him, calling him creepy, or weird. But for some reason he seemed to take a liking to me, and I to him, and we became inseparable.

He was never quite normal, in society's eyes. Dan's element never showed up. We tried several times to coax it out of him, to no avail. Dan eventually gave up. It didn't make a difference to me whether he had one or not anyway.

When Dan and I were 19, we bought an apartment and moved in as roommates. Our apartment was cozy, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a lounge. Almost every night, we would watch movies on our couch, staying up long past sunset. Year 19 wasn't just a big year because of the move though.

When I was 19, I developed a crush on Dan. And now, two years later, it was still in full flourish.

"Phil! Where's my tablet?" Dan's voice broke through my thoughts, butterflies immediately fluttering in my stomach at the sound. I glanced around the kitchen. Coffee machine, microwave... Tablet! I scooped it up, heading into the lounge. He was searching under the couch, grumbling about a movie he wanted to watch. 

"Here," I said, holding the missing tablet out towards him. Dan looked up, grinning as he spotted what was in my hands.

"Thanks,  want to watch Star Crisis with me?" He asked, flashing a dimpled grin my way. I opened my mouth to respond only to forget what I was about to say as his fingers brushed over mine, taking the tablet from my still outstretched hand.

Dan kept his gaze on me expectantly. "Um... Sure?" I managed to squeak out. He grinned, climbing onto the couch and motioning for me to come over. I loved watching movies on the tablet instead of the TV, it meant I got to snuggle close to him.

Dan wrapped one arm around my shoulders to ensure that I wouldn't fall off, before starting the movie. It was a space drama, with several action scenes, but I found myself paying more attention to the sound of Dan's heart thumping under his thin black shirt. Or, better yet, how close his lips were, directly next to my head.

I could kiss him right now. 

I let out a startled squeak as Dan dropped his chin onto the top of my head, a sleepy sounding sigh running from his lips and ruffling my hair. I glanced back towards the tablet, noticing that the movie was already over, the credits rolling on screen. I tugged it from his loose grasp, placing it on the floor beside the couch. Dan's breathing evened out.

I decided that it was time to turn in. I attempted to get up, turning around, but I was pulled back into Dan's chest. His arms encircled my waist, his grip solid even though I knew he was asleep. I felt my face heating up due to our position. I was laying on my stomach, my face buried in his shirt, on top of him, our legs tangled. I tried to get off, but Dan let out a distressed whine.

Phil... You're going to regret this tomorrow! My brain screamed. But Dan was so warm, like a human heater, making me feel incredibly sleepy. And he smelled like a campfire, sweet and slightly smoky in a way that reminded me of a starlit candle.

Ignoring my warning thoughts, I nuzzled my face into Dan's chest, letting out a hugely contented sigh. His arms pulled me closer subconsciously. Such a teddy bear.

I allowed my eyes to drift shut, breathing in his soft scent. I'll only stay for a few minutes...

\---

The moonlight streamed through the window, causing me to blink blearily. I usually closed my curtains... Why was it so bright in here? I rubbed at my eyes to clear my vision.

My breath caught in my throat when I realized what was in front of me. Dan's normally straight fringe had gone curly, sticking up in little chocolate ringlets. His lips were parted, soft puffs of warm, sleepy air drifting through them. His cheeks were rosy and pink, coloured by what was clearly a pleasant dose of sleep.

I could feel my heartbeat speed up. But before I could grab my phone and take a picture to save forever, Dan began to shift. I panicked before letting myself go limp, closing my eyes and feigning sleep to disguise my staring.

I stayed still, keeping my breathing even. One of Dan's arms drifted up from my waist, probably to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Then he went still again. 

I must have fallen asleep again, because I was startled awake as Dan began to sit up. His arms slid out from around me, hooking them under my knees and back. And then he stood up, staggering slightly, and began to carry me down the hall.

Still dazed by sleep, I fisted my hands into his shirt, nuzzling my cheek into the warm fabric. Dan opened a door, shuffling through it and leaning down to place me carefully on a bed. I felt his arms begin to leave me, taking his cozy warmth with him, and I clenched my fists tighter in his tee. I may still be half asleep, but I knew that I did not want to be cold.

He hesitated. And then he picked me back up, crossing the hall into another room. This time he simply layed down on the bed, letting my body rest on top of his however I wanted. I wasted no time in returning to the position I had had on the couch, burying my face into his chest again with a contented sigh.

Dan looped his arms back over my waist loosely, and I heard his breathing even out soon after. I let myself melt into his sleepy embrace, refusing to think about leaving when we eventually woke again


	2. Confusion

I blinked my eyes open, confused when I found myself alone in Dan's room. His black and white bedspread was tucked snugly around my shoulders, like a cozy, sweet smelling cocoon. Did he tuck me in when he got up? More importantly, why did he get up?

Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I looked around the room. Of course, I've been in here before, just not in the light of morning with sleep blurring my vision. The black and white shades were contrasted by the glow of sunlight peeking through the window. I decided that I liked waking up in Dan's habitat.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pots rattling in the kitchen, and the blissful aroma of pancakes. Stumbling out of the bed, I made my way towards the smell.

Dan had changed out of his black shirt and jeans from before, and was now clad in his favourite onesie. It was grey and white, one of the only non-black items of clothing he owned. He didn't seem to notice my appearance as he cooked, pushing his curls out of his face.

"Morning," I winced at how rough my voice was. Dan didn't seem to notice, looking up from his pan with a dimpled smile.

"Hey. Want some breakfast?" I hummed in response, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing a pair of plates, setting the table for us. I tried to keep my eyes from wandering to Dan, but the memories of last night kept washing in my brain. Why did he let me sleep with him? Why didn't he wake me up?

"Phil? Are you okay?" Dan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked at him, a light blush covering my cheeks. I could feel my heart thumping nervously against my chest, a small battle going on in my head on if I should ask him about last night, or leave it alone and just appreciate it happened at all. 

"Phil? Phil, hey what's wrong?" Dan asked, taking a step closer to me and I blushed, automatically looking to the floor to hide it.

"I'm fine, just... Sleepy." I mumbled, shuffling my feet. After a moment, Dan nodded and went back to the food, an uncertain look on his face. I hurried to change the conversation, blurting out the first thing that crossed my mind. "Did you tuck me in when you woke up?" Smooth, Phil.

"Well, I guess. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked really out of it during the movie last night." He replied, turning off the stove as the last pancake finished. Out of it. It's kind of hard to concentrate on the movie when I can smell your shampoo! I fought the blush, sitting down and digging into my pancakes as Dan sat across from me, own plate in hands. 

"Phil are you sure you're alright? You're not sick or anything?" Dan questioned me and my cheeks becoming even more enflamed as I nodded, staying silent. 

"Y-yea. I'm alright Dan. Don't worry about it." I answered, standing after I had finished my pancakes and going to put my plate into the sink. I could hear Dan sigh softly behind me then stand to put away his dish. 

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me..." He mumbled softly, likely hoping I wouldn't hear him and my stomach dropped. He's not mad at me, is he? Maybe I shouldn't have stayed with him last night...

Quickly, I risked a look at him as he washed his dish beside me, a light hue on his cheeks. I need to just come out with it. I need to just tell him. 

I opened my mouth to say something just as Dan did, making us both laugh. 

"You go" we said at the same time and looked to each other, smiling and laughing softly before he shoved me lightly, laughing. 

"Shut up and go" he laughed quietly and I smiled, my heart doing a small flip as he gave me a shy smile. Can I do this? Is it really worth the risk of losing him? What if he doesn't like me back, I could ruin our friendship. 

I took a small breathe, preparing myself for the words about to leave my lips, my stomach fluttering about nervously. 

"D-dan. I need to tell you something..." I said softly, surprising myself with how shaky my voice was. Dan turned to face me completely, curiosity and worry filling his eyes as mine fell to the floor. 

"Phil? What's wrong?" Dan asked softly, trying to catch my gaze but failing until he gripped my chin between his fingers, making me look at him. I shook my head softly, pulling away from him. You can do it Phil. Just tell him. You'll be okay

"Nothing...its just..." I led off, my voice soft and almost inaudible. I cleared my throat and tried again. 

"D-dan...I- um..I- " I took a breath. C'mon Phil! TELL HIM! 

"Dan, I like you." I blurted out before I realized it and Dan suddenly became stiff (F: Stop thinking like that you dirty sinners) his eyes filling with confusion. Oh no... 

"W-what?" Dan asked, his voice small and shaky, as he stood upright, color flaming his face in a instant as his eyes suddenly brightened. 

"I-I really like you Dan...I have for a while now... I-I just- I didn't know when to tell you." I said quickly, my heart banging against my chest so loudly I could hear it. 

"P-phil...I-I" Dan started but then suddenly something amazing happened. A light glow began to form from Dan's hands before erupting into flames. Fire...his element is fire...DAN HAS AN ELEMENT!

I watched in awe as the flames licked over Dan's fingers and wrists, slowly trailing up his arms. I was mesmerized until a small whimper snapped my focus to Dan who was shaking in place, fear shining in his eyes. 

"P-phil, what do I do?! I don't know what to do!" He yelled, quickly turning the tap water and running his hands under it to extinguish the flames but to no avail as he pulled away from the sink quickly, the metal faucet now red from the heat but I couldn't care less at the moment because of one thought that kept running through my head. 

Dan's element...his element is fire. Dan's fire... How is his element fire?


	3. Burn

Dan's eyes filled with fear as the flames began to slowly burn up from his hands. They cast flickering shadows across the room, which was beginning to smell like ashes.

"Dan... Dan it's ok! Just extinguish them before they spread further." I reasoned. He clenched his eyes shut, his body shaking. The flames were at his elbows now, slowly but steadily traveling upwards.

Dan's eyes flew open. "I can't make it stop!" He yelped, shaking his hands as if that would help. A few embers flew to the ground, where I quickly stomped them out. Dan was on the verge of full out panic.

I grabbed hold of his wrists, quickly sending a pulse of water onto the hot skin. He winced, watching it evaporate away. The flames continued to burn.

"Help! Help, I don't know how to-" his voice held building panic, and he was trembling. If he lost control now, who knew if the fire would stop.

"Dan... Dan look at me." He shook his head, staring at his hands fearfully. I gently took hold of his chin, tilting his head upwards so that his gaze met mine. "Just look at me, ok? You're safe. You're fine. Just keep your eyes on me."

Our eyes locked. He trembled, the fire giving the room an orange glow. I made sure not to break my eyes away as I moved my hands to interlock with his, concentrating on sending steady rivulets across the flames. I could see his fear, his trust. We breathed in sync, water on flame, for what seemed like forever. Only when his fingers flexed between mine did I break my gaze away from his eyes. The flames had disappeared into steamy wisps.

"They're gone," I whispered. Dan's hands were cold, so different from the usual warmth he carried. He shivered. Without thinking, I pulled him to my chest, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Dan... Dan, you got your element.." 

I barely whispered out, the realization of the situation starting to actually hit me. Dan...Has an Element. He's not different, just late. Except... Fire? That's unheard of. Its rare. How does he have Fire? 

I could feel Dan tense under me as the words left my lips and he pulled away to look at his steaming hands, his gaze staring at them in awe. I didn't know what to say. Do I congratulate him? He has an element after all. Or do I be concerned that he has an unheard element. What could this mean to the public?

"Phil...what am I going to do?" Dan whispered out helplessly as he leaned against the counter sinking to the floor. I frowned, sitting beside him. I didn't know what to say. The entire situation that had just happened just kept running through my head from my confession to him to Dan having his element, it was all-

WAIT! I CONFESSED! Does he remember?  
Does he like me back? Does he care? What if he hates me now? No. That's not possible. We're best friends...but why did me telling him trigger his element? 

I couldn't help my gaze that slowly shifted to him. What is he thinking right now? Is he okay? I shifted my weight to lean slightly against him and leaned my head on his shoulder, Dan relaxing under me slightly, sighing softly. 

"Thanks...for helping me..." He said softly and I smiled at his words, placing my hand on his knee reassuringly. 

"Of course Dan. But are you okay? You are burnt or anything?" I asked, removing my hand to inspect one of his. His skin was cooler than his usual warmth, a slight red tint to his pale skin but it was probably from the steam. Besides that he seemed okay. 

Dan pulled his hand away, giving me a small reassuring nod and smile and I released him. 

What seemed like hours, all Dan and I did was sit on the kitchen floor, the intensity of the situation just barely sinking in. My eyes widened and I attacked Dan to the floor, wrapping my arms around him in a bone crushing hug. 

"DAN YOU HAVE AN ELEMENT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I exclaimed, holding onto him tightly. Forget my feelings for him, I was still his best friend, and I couldn't be happier for him than I am right now. 

"Phil! Phil get off me you're going to kill me or something!" Dan exclaimed, laughing but returning the embrace after we sat up. 

"Thanks Phil but is Fire even an element? I haven't seen anyone with a fire element before." Dan asked and I gulped. Its true. No one has ever had a fire element in town. It was either water, earth, or air, water being the most popular one and the purest. Of course there have been tales of Fire benders and the power they had, but no one had ever actually experienced a Fire element. In the stories, Fire benders were always the bad guy, their hearts filled with hatred and evil. Their power was so strong that their hatred would lead to destruction of towns and millions of people. So how could Dan be have a Fire element? He wasn't hateful or anything like that. He was probably one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet. It just didn't add up. 

"Phil? Phil are you alright? Phil!" Dan's voice interrupted my train of thought and my eyes snapped to his. I shook my head softly, remembering his question. 

"I don't know Dan. But for now its probably best you stay inside. At least until you can get your element under control." I said as I rose above the ground, standing. I love Dan, but I can't risk anything. If he suddenly gets angry while we're out in public, I don't want him to destroy the place. Dan watched me stand, confusion in his eyes. 

"What do you mean? Get it under control? How?" He asked and I sighed softly. I hope this works. And if it does, that I don't get killed in the process...

"Dan, starting today I'm going to be teaching you to use your element until you can control it yourself." I answered and Dan's cheeks turned bright. 

God I hope this works...


	4. Okay

It had to work, right?

It's a different element though, controlling it could be entirely different than water bending. 

But I can't exactly ask for help either. If anyone found out that he had a element, they would be freaked. And a mythical one at that? They'd probably lock him up or something!

"Phil?"

And his emotions. I can only imagine how his element will effect them now. Dan's always been one to have patience, but once he snaps, everything does. If he were to snap in public, who knows what would happen...

"Phil."

And the stories...It just doesn't add up. All the stories said that Fire benders were mean, hateful people, incapable of love or mercy... Dan's nothing like that. So how is he a fire bender?

"Phil!" 

My eyes shot up at the sound of Dan yelling my name, looking at me with worried eyes and I could feel my heart throb. 

"Hey, you alright? You've just been sitting there staring into space ever since we sat for breakfast." Dan explained, gesturing to the bowl of cereal in front of me that had began to get soggy from the milk. 

"Oh, um, yea. I'm okay. Just thinking." I assured him, receiving a small smile in response and a nod. 

"So, uh, what are we doing today?"

I looked up at Dan, the memory of yesterday's events replaying for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

"Dan, starting today I'm going to be teaching you to use your element until you can control it yourself." 

What was I thinking? Who am I to have the right to teach something like this to Dan when even I lose control sometimes?

But he needs someone. If I don't show him at least the basics, like not setting fire to everything, then who will? He could burn down the house, or lose control in public and then what? I just can't lose Dan...

I take a small breath, sighing softly. 

"I'm gonna show you the training champer I use here, and hopefully, if it's safe enough, I can show you some BASIC things about your powers." 

I told him, making sure emphasize on the "basics" so he doesn't get his hopes high about some crazy stunts today. 

He gave me a look with some slightly scared eyes and I felt my heart ache in my chest. 

This is new territory. How am I going to pull this off? And with him?

Dan stood, giving a small nod and smile before grabbing both of our bowls, mine already soggy from not eating, and putting them both into the sink. 

He's a Fire Bender...

Dan Howell, my best friend, is a Fire Bender and I'm a Water Bender...

How is this even possible?

"Phil..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Dan with a serious yet slightly scared look on his face. 

"Look, I understand you're scared, and nervous and everything. And I know why, but right now you just need to know one thing okay?"

He said, kneeling so he was at eye level with me, his hand falling to my knee. 

"And what's that?" 

He bit his lip, taking a second to think before looking up to me, our eyes connecting. 

"That no matter what, I would never try to purposely hurt you. You're my best friend Phil, no matter what stories and anyone else says."

I gulped, his words making my heart beat. 

"But Dan, what abou-"

"Screw them. Right now, let's just not worry about it okay? And if anything does happen, then we'll figure it out then, okay?" 

He said and gave me a small smile as to reassure me. 

I chuckled and nodded, feeling my cheeks beginning to blush lightly as I looked to the floor to hide them. 

Dan chuckled, shaking his head before standing and taking my hand into his. 

"C'mon, you spoon. Why don't you take me to the training chamber so we can get started, yeah?" 

He asked and I nodded, linking my fingers through his as I pulled him down the hall to the end of the hall before stopping in front of a large metal door I had made when I constructed the room into the apartment. 

"Now, let me just get something straight before we go in, okay? This room is made entirely out of metal, so no matter what, if I tell you to stop or to not do something, please listen to me. I don't want you setting the entire house on fire and having to explain everything." I told Dan and he gave me a nod, a serious look in his eyes but grinned and I could see excitement replace it. 

"Okay, then if you'll come in and just stand in the middle of the room while I get everything ready." I directed and opened the door, allowing him into the dark room before I followed behind him, turning on the light so he could see. 

"It's freezing in here..."

I could here Dan murmur from the middle of the room and I chuckled lightly before going to the thermostat and turning it up a bit more. 

"I usually have it colder in here because it helps with control. You'll learn as you progress with your element that temperature and mindset help to control everything. Colder temperatures usually help to control water benders. So I'm going to assume that hotter temperatures work for Fire." I replied and he nodded as he watched me cross across the room and grab different objects, setting them in different places than before. 

"And what about mindset?" He asked quietly as I placed a mat near the door and a extinguisher to set beside a table where I kept various nic-nacks. 

"Mindset would be your state of mind. Power comes from strength, whether that be from anger, or passion. And with that, you'll need to learn to control it. Especially in battle. Becoming wounded, either physically or mentally, can lower your abilities greatly."

Dan gulped, automatically understanding what I meant when I spoke about this. 

We both knew he was an emotional person, which is why we both know how hard it would be to teach him to control those emotions.

"So how do you plan on doing this then?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky and his eyes nervous as they caught mine and I gave a small smile. 

"With patience and time. We'll be okay Dan, but are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked, knowing that I didn't want him to start something if he wasn't ready. 

He gave me a wide smile that made my heart jump and he nodded. 

"Whenever you are."


	5. Try

"This is ridiculous!" 

Dan huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance, glaring at the floor in absolute hatred. 

"What if I don't even have any powers! We probably just both imagined it, Phil. Or maybe it was a one-time thing."

Dan tried to convince Philip, but he wasn't buying it. 

"I mean, c'mon. Who's ever heard of a fire bender! They're not real, unless you count stories." Dan exclaimed and Phil rolled his eyes in response. 

"Dan, you have powers, and the proof would be the scorch marks on the kitchen sink from yesterday." Phil replied. 

He has to have powers. But why fire?

It just doesn't make any sense. 

"No. I don't, Phil. This is ridiculous. Why would I have powers? I'm just a freak. Let's just quit this now, alright? Please." Dan sighed, giving up as he looked at Phil, pleading with him silently. 

Phil sighed, his arms falling to his sides.

He has powers. I know he does. I just need to figure out how to trigger them...

And then it clicked. 

"Yea, yea. Of course. No, why would you have powers? It probably was just a one time thing. Shouldn't get our hopes up or anything..." Phil said, his voice going soft as he nonchalantly twisted his fingers, causing water in a bucket behind Dan to stir silently. 

"Really?...wait, why? How are you so cool with this?" Dan asked, oblivious of the giant water bubble beginning to form behind him. 

Phil shrugged, being sure to listen to Dan but keep his focus on the bubble, keeping it from breaking. 

"Because, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, and I know that it's practically impossible for you to have powers..."

It's almost around him...

It was then Dan glared, realizing what he was doing and turning around to see the rather large bubble and gasping.

Quickly, Phil flicked his fingers, the bubble quickly surrounding Dan's body before Phil laid his palm flat, the bubble around him instantly freezing around Dan and trapping him inside. 

"PHIL! Let me out!" Dan banged on the ice, immediately flinching at how cold it was. 

He attempted at kicking it, hoping to break it but failing, only succeeding in slipping. 

"It's not breaking Dan, and neither are you. You have powers, you just need to figure out how to use them. And you will."

Dan glared at him, banging on the ice once more. 

"Phil! You can't be serious! Let me out now! It's cold!"

"You're always cold Dan! Warm yourself up." He suggested, causing the younger male to growl and Phil scowled, his palmed hand clenching into a fist, causing the globe around Dan to only get colder, the ice turning from clear to a light blue tint. 

Dan's cheeks instantly began to redden from the cold and he held his arms together, as to retain some warmth. 

"P-phil! Q-quit it! I k-kn-know what you're d-doing!" He stuttered, sniffling as his nose began to run. 

Phil only grinned in response. 

"If you know what I'm doing, then make yourself warmer. I know you can do it Dan. Just focus!" Phil exclaimed, staying still but being sure to keep a closer eye on Dan's body heat just in case he really did need to stop. 

Dan yelled in frustration, banging on the ice wall and kicking it. 

"Dammit Lester! Let me out or I swear to God you're dead!" Dan yelled, fury beginning to grow in his eyes and Phil almost did stop until he noticed it. 

His body heat. It was getting hotter. 

He smirked, clenching his fist tightly and standing his ground. 

"PHIL!" 

And then it happened. Like a miracle, Dan's arms instantly lit, the flames licking up just above his elbows, fire and hatred in his eyes. 

Clenching both fists tightly to his side, the flames for larger until the the ice quickly began melting around him, drowning the surrounding area in water. 

Letting his hands unclench, Phil lifted a hand before dropping it, the ice globe instantly melting into an puddle at Dan's feet. 

Phil looked up at Dan, a smile on his lips but quickly dropping it seeing Dan's state. 

With a flick of his wrist, the flames dispersed from Dan's arms and hands, but the anger was still evident in his eyes, making Phil's stomach drop to his knees. 

"D-dan, you were never in any actual danger. I-I was just trying to help, I knew you could do it, you just needed the push-"

Phil stuttered, suddenly terrified of the Dan in front of him, taking a few steps back as Dan strode to him, backing him up until he hit the wall, a small whimper leaving his lips. 

Dan grinned widely, his eyes pitch black as he lifted a hand to cup Phil's cheek, tsking lightly. 

Phil could feel his cheeks heating up at the contact of Dan on him, his heart pounding in both terror and from Dan. His hands shook at his side,  and with every bit of strength in him, he forced himself to make eye contact.

"Oh god, Phil... You're such an idiot...A horrible, stupid, idiot." He could feel Dan's fingers growing hot on his skin and he flinched at the harsh heat.

Dan grinned darkly, shaking his head, before dropping his hand, his skin seeming suddenly paler than usual and eyes darker. 

And without taking a second glance to him, Dan left, shutting the training room door behind him, snickering softly under his breathe. 

As soon as the door went shut, Phil fell to his knees weak, his heart pounding wildly in his chest but aching. 

"You're such an idiot...A horrible, stupid, idiot."

The words continued to ring in his head and he could feel the words piercing his heart. 

That wasn't Dan. Not my Dan...

But if it wasn't my Dan...

Then who was it....

"A horrible, stupid, idiot."

And releasing a stuttered breathe, Phil pulled his knees to his chest, processing what had happened, and what had gone wrong.


	6. Trust

Dan...

"A horrible, stupid, idiot..."

Dan...

"Why would I have powers? I'm just a freak."

Dan...

"Phil! You can't be serious"

"DAN!"

Phil yelled as he quickly sat, panting heavily and looking around the room, his heart beating what seemed a million times a second.

A-a dream? No, a nightmare...

"Phil? Hey, you okay? What happened?" A voiced asked and Phil's head whipped up to catch Dan at the door, concern in his eyes. 

After a break from what ever had happened to Dan, he almost was back to being... himself?

Phil still couldn't process what had happened in the first place. 

He didn't know that person in the training room. 

But he knew this one.

Catching Dan's eyes, Phil nodded slowly, pulling the air back into his lungs. 

"Y-yeah. Just a nightmare. I'm Okay. H-how are you? Doing any better?"

Phil asked, sitting up to face Dan, his heart starting to calm down. 

After Dan's... Moment in the training room, Dan had continued to act like it for about half an hour before he just snapped out of it, and confronting him, he said he couldn't remember anything and that he just felt sick. 

"Yeah, alot better actually. Still don't remember anything, but I don't know. Maybe it was just a power thing. Not used to it and all."  

Phil nodded, hoping that was the case because he really did not want to face that Dan again. 

Giving a small smile, Dan opened the door wider, stepping into the room slightly but not past the door. 

"Breakfast? I don't think we'll be going back to bed anytime soon."

Phil nodded once more before standing and adjusting his clothes momentarily before following Dan down the stairs to the kitchen, where Dan began to pull out the things needed for pancakes as Phil sat at the table and watched him. 

"Are you going to want to practice today? You know, now that I know I have an element?" Dan questioned, keeping his eyes on the task of cooking than looking at Phil. 

Phil watched Dan carefully, trying to decide whether it would be a good idea or not. 

He needs the practice but...What if it happens again? I don't know how to control it. And I can't ask for help cuz I can't tell anyone else. 

God, what a fire bender? Of all things, you had to be a fire bender. 

Questions after question kept ringing in his mind and he couldn't process any of them. 

With a final thought, he shook his head.

"No, how about we just take a break today? After what happened yesterday, I don't want to risk anything happening to your head. You got enough brain damage as is." He joked, causing Dan to smile and heart flutter. 

"Besides, I think I'm gonna go to the library later today, see if I can find anything about past benders that might help with you." 

He said, causing Dan's head to look at him, a look of excitement clear in his eyes. 

"Ooh, I'm coming."

Shit. 

"Dan, no." Phil replied immediately, his tone coming out more harsh than he had intended. 

"What? Why not?" Dan snapped, facing him and Phil could feel himself beginning to shrink down in fear, Dan's hateful glare intimidating. 

"B-because. You can't control your power yet, and we don't need to be drawing any attention to ourselves right now. Who knows what would happen if anyone found out about your element, Dan." Phil replied quickly, standing from the chair to try and assure Dan it wasn't a good idea. 

Almost immediately after hearing Phil's excuse, Dan softened, understanding what Phil meant and sighing softly. 

"Yea, I guess you're right. Just be careful, yeah? If you die or something by tripping, I'll be stuck by myself." Dan joked, hoping to lighten the tension that grew in the air. 

Phil chuckled, nodding before going to stand beside him, flipping a pancake. 

~~~~~~~

"And you're only going to be an hour?"

"Yes, Dan. I promise. What's wrong?"

Phil asked, pulling his coat over his shoulders as Dan watched them from the kitchen counter, a worried look on his face. 

"I-I don't know. I just have this feeling that something's wrong. That it might happen while you're away." 

Dan answered truthfully, looking down seeming almost scared. 

Phil sighed softly, looking over to him.

"Do you want me to stay? I won't go if you really don't want me to." Phil asked softly, trying to catch Dan's eyes but failing as he continued to watch the ground in some sort of horror. 

"N-no!" 

Phil flinched at the sudden loudness, his eyes widening. "What? Dan-"

"I-I mean, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay? Besides we need the information about me and what we're gonna do, okay? Just go, I'll be fine." Dan assured though his voice shook with uncertainty, doing whatever he could to not get any eye contact with Phil.

Phil sighed but nodded, stepping over to Dan before wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly. 

"I'll be right back. Just try to relax while I'm gone, and if you feel like you're going to lose control, lock yourself in the training room, okay?" Phil said softly, scenario after scenario of what could happen to Dan fueling his head and he grimaced. 

Please. Please just don't be an idiot and kill yourself...

"I will. I'll be okay, promise. Just go." Dan chuckled lightly, returning the embrace for a moment before pushing him away, a small smile on his lips and unidentifiable look in his eyes. 

Phil hesitated for a moment, a feeling of uncertainty swarming in his stomach but he nodded, turning to slip his shoes on and grab the door knob. Turning back to glance back once more, the feeling pulsed, growing like a pit.  

Dan...

"I'll be okay. Promise." Dan assured, smiling softly and causing the familiar flutter of his heart. 

Phil sighed softly, but with a final nod, and a small smile, he turned, and walked out the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Grab him!"

Ṗ̷̡ĥ̴͇i̶̹l̵͓̈.̸̼͒.̷̭̔.̸͍̽I̷̞̒'̶͔͐m̵͎̏ ̴̥̐s̷͍̕o̷̯͆r̴̼͛r̵̮̀y̶̦.̶̺̆..

"Dan Howell, from orders of the General , we insist you come with us, or we'll have to use force." 

"Dan!"

"Sir, please keep away from convict. If you come any closer, we will have to remove you from the premises."

"Convict?! What are you talking?! He hasn't done anything wrong! Dan!"

Ṗ̵̥h̸̙i̶ͅl̴̤̾.̷̯̍.̵͖͗.̵̢̄P̶͇l̴̦̈́ë̷̜ả̴͉s̸̪͌ë̴̖.̵̥̓.̶͎͝.̷̡̅J̸͓̊ṳ̷̇s̵̩̈́t̵͔̏ ̵͓͆b̸̨͝ę̴̃ ̷̙̿s̷͎a̵̯̕f̷̘͛e̸͓͠

....

"I'm going."


	7. Fate

"What do you mean the Water Lord wants to see him?! He's done nothing wrong! Dan's innocent!"

A familiar body stood yelling at a guard as Phil walked up, and getting closer he could recognize it as his neighbor and close friend, PJ. 

"PJ! Hey, what's going on? Is everything okay?" He asked as he jogged up to stand beside him, looking between him and the guard. 

A water guard? What are they doing here?

"The bastards took Dan and they won't tell me why!" PJ growled as he glared at the guard and Phil could feel his stomach plummet to his knees. 

"We can't give you any information for why Dan Howell was taken but if you have any questions, you can easily wait until next week to see him at the Water Temple." The guard answered gruffly, going to turn around before PJ growled, grabbing his arm and turning back, his hand clenching at his side. 

From the side of his view, Phil could see a pile of pebbles beginning to form behind PJ, the pile squishing together to form a fist sized ball of rock, PJ's glare only getting darker as he watched the Guard turn back  annoyed. 

"Or, maybe you can tell us why Dan was taken and release him. Now." He growled lowly, and Phil could feel the rage beginning to radiate off of him. 

Slowly, he brought a hand up to PJ's back, rubbing it softly and stepping closer to him, leaning to his ear. 

"PJ, stop. We can't make a scene here, and not now. Drop it." He whispered into PJ's ear and he could feel him tense under him slightly before sighing, his fist loosening at the pebbles fall to the floor. 

"As I said before, I can't give you any information about Dan Howell to you, but next week you may put in a request to see him at the Water Temple."

Phil nodded, facing the guard and giving a polite smile despite how much he wanted to drown him. 

"Yes, we understand. Thank you, sir. Have a good day." He responded before turning away, grabbing PJ to drag him toward the now open apartment. 

Oh, Dan. What have you done?

Scattered throughout the house were small burn patches, some still smoking from being put out only recently, while others were already damp from being put out, likely from the water guards. 

"What the hell..."

PJ muttered quietly behind Phil, but he chose not to address it, instead going straight to the kitchen to put down the books and papers he had gotten from the library as PJ followed. 

"So what exactly happened? You have to tell me everything, PJ." Phil said sternly as he opened a book, trying not to worry about Dan as much as he knew he actually was. 

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that I was in my own place when I heard the Water guards coming down the street. Curious to see what was going on, I looked out only to find the bastards breaking into the house and grabbing Dan, pulling him out to the car outside. When I tried to find out what was going on, they told me to 'step away from the convict' as if he'd done something wrong!" PJ explained, making Phil's stomach turn at the thought of all that had happened. 

He must have accidentally lost control and the avatar sensed a fire bender. That's the only way to explain it. But what will she do to him... I can't risk anything... Not with Dan. 

"PJ, we're going to the water temple tonight to find Dan. And we're going to find out what's going on." Phil stated, closing the book he had in his hand and immediately shoving it into the bag he had around his arm. 

"What? Phil, are you mad? We could get killed!"

"And they could kill Dan." Phil snapped back, the anxiety of knowing what the Water Lord was capable of already beginning to drown him. 

PJ sighed softly, watching as Phil scurried around the room, picking up separate objects and putting them into his bag, stopping as he tried to walk past him. 

"Phil, I'll go with you but you have to be completely and I mean 100% have honest with me and tell me what's going on. Because without that, how can I trust you?" PJ said softly, his hand moving to rest into Phil's shoulders as he looked him in the eyes. 

Phil sighed softly, his gaze falling to the ground after meeting Pj's. 

"It's hard to explain. I-I don't even want to believe it, and I don't know how. Or why it even happened. Especially to Dan..." He muttered quietly, the simple words catching PJ's interest immediately. 

"Phil, tell me what's going on. I'm with you, no matter what, but I need to know what's happening." PJ assured him, leaning his head down to try and catch Phil's gaze but failing. 

Phil stayed silent, not wanting believe what could be the biggest thing that might happen to the benders, and especially to Dan. 

Why did it have to be Dan? And why now? It can't possibly be real, but it's the only thing that makes sense. And if I tell PJ, will he still be willing to help knowing what might inevitably happen in the end...

Phil looked up, his eyes sad as they connected to PJ's. 

"Phil? What's going on?" PJ asked softly, his voice soft and comforting. 

He took a breathe. 

He's the only one I can tell. He's the only one who can possibly help me. 

"PJ, Dan's a fire bender..."

PJ's eyes widened and immediately grew worried, and he shook his head, a soft laugh falling from his lips. 

"What? No, that's impossible. Fire benders are extinct and even if they were to come back then that would mean-" PJ froze, the realization hitting his eyes and he grew still, his eyes immediately filling of concern and worry. 

Phil nodded softly, knowing that PJ would already know the tale, and how this story would end. 

"I... I think Dan might be the last avatar to ever exist..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >AN: Btw just no one gets confused or crap, this is set after the timeline of the show Avatar: the last Airbender.  So it's like time now but there's benders still. So yeah. Enjoy.


	8. Challenge

Upon being captured by the water guards, Dan knew not to fight back, knowing what would happen if he did. 

I can't fight. Not now. I can't lose control. I just have to go with it. And then I can speak to her. The avatar...

"Dan Howell, do you know why you were arrested today?" A guard asked as he held a clipboard, jotting down information likely about Dan. 

Dan sighed at the question, wondering if it would be better to be honest or wait until he could speak to the Water Lord. 

"Does is have to do with the Water Lord requesting to speak to me?" He asked, knowing that was the most likely reason. 

She had to have sensed me. We haven't had a fire bender in thousands of years, I'm sure she'd be curious as to how there suddenly is one now. 

The guard nodding, keeping his eyes on the clipboard in front of him. 

"Yes, you're quite right. When we get to the water temple, you will be escorted to meet with Water Lord Shiva. She sends her apologies beforehand but she requested that you be arrested and led in with cuffs for safety reasons." He explained and Dan nodded, fully understanding why but internally laughing at the stupidity of it all. 

I understand why she'd want me arrested, she'd want everyone to think of me as dangerous so they'd stay away and won't get hurt. But the handcuffs? I hope she knows I could easily just melt them. 

Suddenly, there was a bang on the car door, causing Dan to jump and the guard across from him to chuckle. 

"Don't worry, kid. We're here. Lemme help you out there." He chuckled, moving to open the door and getting out before helping Dan, making sure he wouldn't injure himself on the out of the car. 

Dan nodded, quietly thanking him before the guard before he grabbed Dan by his wrists, leading him towards the entrance of the water temple. 

"By the way, I'm Trevor. I'm going to be your guard while you're here." The guard holding Dan said, chuckling softly and nodding to him in greeting. 

Dan gave him a small smile and nodded back. "Dan Howell, but I guess you already knew that." He joked and Trevor nodded, chuckling. 

"Yea, I'm gonna be leading you around everywhere around the temple while you're here and helping you with whatever you may need. Up until Water Lord Shiva decides if you're safe or not." He said, chuckling but causing Dan's head to turn to him, his eyes wide. 

"Wait, you know? She knows?" 

"Of course she does, she's the avatar. And what she decides is her plans but besides you being a Firebender, no one in the temple knows anything. We're here" Trever announced once they had reached the temple doors, two guards at the door nodding to Trevor momentarily before moving to open the doors, the hinges creaking loudly and causing Dan to flinch. 

"Lord Shiva is waiting for you in her quarters, please come in Mr.Garner" one of the guards spoke and Trever smirked, shaking his head and holding his hand up to silence him. 

"Thank you Darious, but please, Trevor is fine. Thank you boys, we will be seeing you momentarily." Trevor answered before pulling Dan down the hall towards an open room, a young woman around the same age as Dan with long silver hair standing in the doorway and smiling widely upon seeing Trevor and Dan. 

"Trevor! Oh thank you so much, you have no clue how grateful I am." The woman spoke before wrapping her arms tightly around the guard, hugging him close before looking to Dan, her smile widening even more as she pulled away to face him. 

"You must be Daniel. I sense the fire in you. It's great to officially meet you." She greeted smiling before looking down to see Dan's hands behind his back, her eyes widening and turning to Trevor in disbelief. 

"Trevor! Remove those right now! Why is he in cuffs?!" She exclaimed loudly, Trevor instantly moving to take them off of Dan quickly.

"Y-you told me you wanted him in cuffs, just in case he was dangerous, Shiva!" 

Shiva glared at him. 

"Does he look dangerous! The poor thing." She rolled her eyes, Trevor only rolling his before Shiva linked her arm through Dan's now free one, pulling him towards the open room. 

"Come, we have very urgent matters to discuss, Trevor, you're free to listen if you'd like but what is said in this room stays here, do you understand?" She asked, giving him a stern look and he chuckled nodding before doing a small bow. 

"Yes, Lord Shiva." 

*2 hours later* 

"I do hope you understand, Daniel. I really don't want it to be this way." Lord Shiva said quietly, Dan's apparent state beginning to worry her. 

Dan sat at the table Lord Shiva, Trevor and him we're at, his hands clutched together tightly in front of him and his eyes staring into the desk below him as he thought. 

I can't do this. Why does it have to be like this?

"There has to be some other way, Anne. Please, anything. Just...Just not this." He pleaded her, looking up to her with terror filled eyes, Shiva's expression immediately falling into sympathy. 

"Daniel, please refrain from calling her majesty by her first name, it's disrespectful-"

Lord Shiva put her hand up, silencing Trevor before he could finish his sentence. 

"It's alright, Trevor. We're all friends here." She sighed softly, turning back to Dan. 

"Dan, as much as I wish I could change fate, I can't. It's bound to happen. I'm sorry, but you will be the next, and the last avatar."

I̵̛̞̮̐̃͜ ̶̧͕̫͎̀́ĉ̴̯͖̻̃͠ḁ̶̰͐n̴͔̉̾̃'̵̙͓̖̽͋͑t̶͙̆͘.̵̧̊̈́.̴̼͑͊͑.̴̖͕̻̓̀͠

N̵̲̓o̶̗̽t̷͇͍͍̃̈́̍͂ͅ ̵̺͐͋P̷̻̥͒̑͌͛h̴̪̪͕̠͑͐̽i̷̤͈l̸̟̯̓̓͌͝.̷̢͆͜.̷̻̅̍.̸̻̀̒͊

P̸͕̔h̸͓̯̓̾i̸̯̭̎l̴̰̇̊ ̷̜̃̌L̶̖̓e̵̻͘s̷̤̰͗t̷͙͒̋e̶͇͆r̸͈̪͊.̷̡͓̈́͘.̴̭͋.̷̦̯̕

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"SHIT! Trevor! Grab him!" 

"Dan! Dan wake up! It's alright, please!"

Ṗ̷̺͕̕h̶͔̞͆̍i̵̤͒͝l̶͉͛.̶̲̠̆.̷̢̟́.̴̭͛

"Dan... I'm sorry for this..."


	9. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, before I start, I'ma let you guys know that the POV will be switching alot in this chapter. I'm sorry but I need to so you guys can understand some stuff going on.

After knowing what was possibly going on with Dan, Phil knew he had to find him, regardless if the Water Lord would allow it or not. 

"Phil, this is absolutely insane, you know that, right?" PJ whisper shouted to Phil as they grew closer to the Temple, trying their best to stay in the shadows and away from any of the wandering guards around the walls. Phil sighed softly upon hearing PJ's words, his head falling as he thought. 

I could get arrested, even killed for breaking into the palace. Especially for trying to break someone out, but I don't care. Feelings or not, he's my best friend. I need him.

"PJ... If you don't want to do this with me, I'll understand. You still have your family and everyone, but I only have Dan. I need to get him. To make sure he's okay..." He answered softly, facing Pj and giving him a small smile, PJ's only turning stern. 

"I'm with you, Phil. All the way. Let's go get him, okay?" He said, clapping a hand against his shoulder before scurrying forward, climbing through the bushes and onto the temple grounds. 

***

They deserve it. All of it

"Dan..."

They don't deserve to live. Ruling this world, thinking they are so perfect. They. Must. Burn. 

"Please... Dan..."

Phil Lester, such an innocent soul...

"Show us mercy, please..."

"You. Don't. Deserve. Mercy."

Dan squirmed around in the bed he lay in, his mind flashing with various images of the town, the entire place in flames, bodies covering every inch of the floor, the sky erupting with fallen ashes and black smoke. 

"Phil... Get away..."

On his knees, Phil looked up to Dan, his entire body covered in soot and ash, bruises, cuts and burns or various levels patching his skin but yet, his eyes still remained bright, baring into Dan as he looked down at him. 

"Don't hurt him..."

Feeling his arms growing hot, Dan looked down at his arms, noticing the bright red flames that enveloped his entire arms, up to his elbows, Phil's eyes immediately filling with terror. 

"Phil!"

Dan shot up, his body sweaty and chest heaving as he panted, looking around the room in confusion before he jumped, noticing the dark figure that sat beside him. 

"Jesus Christ, Trevor, you scared the living daylights out of me!

Dan exclaimed, holding a hand over his rapidly beating heart and taking a breath. Trevor chuckled softly, moving to pass a glass of water to Dan. 

"Sorry. Shiva made me stay in here to watch you to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling?" He asked, Dan taking the glass from his hands and taking a gulp before bringing it to rest in his lap. 

"I'm... Okay. Just thinking..." Dan replied softly, sighing as he thought back over his dream. 

That's the 3rd time I've had it since getting my element... That's not normal, is it?

"About Phil Lester?" 

Dan's head snapped up, his eyes going wide and cheeks immediately darkening in the dark room, Dan silently thanking there wasn't alot of light so Trevor couldn't see. 

"What? O-of course not! How do you even-"

"Daniel, we have every record for every person who lives in the town. And assuming that you called for a 'Phil', I'm going to assume you're worried about your friend, Phil Lester." Trevor said softly, giving him a gentle smile, causing Dan to only grown brighter but sigh softly, tugging the sheets away from him to face Trevor.

"I'm worried about him, Trevor... If what Shiva said is true... I don't want to hurt him..." Dan admitted, his voice shaky and weak, his eyes dropping to the floor. 

"I understand, Dan. But there's no other choice... It's either the town... Mr. Lester...or you..."

***

Quickly dashing through the temple halls, Phil prayed silently that he'd find any sign at all as to where Dan could be, searching through the halls for anything. Anything at all. 

PJ sighed quietly behind him, patting a hand against his shoulder as he saw Phil's tense state. 

"Phil, don't worry. We'll find him. Just...relax." Pj whispered quietly, Phil turning to glare at him harshly. 

"PJ, I can't relax. Not right now, not with the risks this high. I need to find him, soon." Phil groaned, trying to get his friend to understand but knowing there was a chance he wouldn't. 

"I know, I know. But being tense and stressed out isn't going to help him. Especially if he sees you like this. Who knows, maybe the Water Lord knows about it and told him. For a we know, he could be de-"

Phil snarled, his hand whipping, a sharp ice dagger immediately enveloping his hand as he drew it towards Pj, holding it to his neck with hatred in his eyes. 

"He's. Not. He's alive. I know he is. And if he isn't... Then there's only one thing to do..." Phil growled, his eyes burrowing into PJ's before he released him, standing and crossing across the room silently. 

Pj, after taking a moment to compose himself, followed, throwing his arms around him to pull him away from a hall that Phil was headed toward, shoving him against the wall and holding a hand over his mouth, hiding them both with a wall of rock. 

Phil growled, moving to shove him away before PJ quickly brought a hand up, cuffs of dirt hardening around Phil's wrists and holding him against the wall as PJ listened. 

"Shut it. Just be quiet. Guards."

"Let. Me. Go-"

"Hold on...Damien, did you hear that?"

Phil's mouth quickly went still, Pj sighing softly, quietly thanking whatever God there was that he listened. 

"...No? Why, what's wrong?" 

"I heard something, or someone..."

Pj tensed, holding his breath in hope that they wouldn't be caught before suddenly there was a knock on the wall.

"Ah, hello boys. Now I do say, I believe you two are trespassing."

Shit.

Dropping Phil, Pj instantly lashed out, the wall that was hiding them, dropping, boulders flying toward them.

"Chris, move, now!" 

At the other's command, supposed 'Chris' quickly swiped away, the boulders flying away from the pair only to impale in the temple walls. 

He's an Airbender...

It was when he was suddenly thrown across the wall, not paying attention to the fight, Phil groaned, lifting his head to watch as a young woman stepped into the room, gasping lightly before glaring. 

"Damien, Christopher! That's enough! That goes for you as well." She announced, glaring at Pj and he gulped, letting the boulders he was currently bending drop to the floor in a pile of pebbles. Slowly, her eyes drifted toward Phil, taking him in softly before stepping over to him, offering a hand to help him up. 

"I apologize for that Mr.Lester, they didn't know any better, they were doing their job." She chuckled softly, giving him a small apologetic smile before glaring at the other two. 

"Y-you know my name?" Phil asked, confused to who the woman was and how she knew him.

"Of course I do, Daniel was in here earlier this day. I thought you might visit. Please, I'm Water Lord Shiva, and if you'd allow me, I could take you somewhere to explain everything." She replied gently, her voice soft and soothing. 

Phil looked to PJ, giving him a questioning look, only sighing when he just shrugged.

"That'd be incredibly helpful, your majesty."

Shiva smiled, chuckling as she hooked her arm through Phil's, beginning to pull him down the hall, leaving Pj to stand confused with the two guards. 

"Then let's go, shall we? I have alot to tell you."


	10. Drowned

Dan sighed as he ran his fingers through his light, now curled locks, his heart slowing dying down and beginning to pump at it's normal rate. 

"Dan? You doing alright?" Trevor asked him in a soft voice, his gaze on him gentle.

The atmosphere of the room was tense, and quiet. As if one small sound could shatter the walls around then and begin it's destruction that was soon to come. 

"You know there is no other choice. I'm sorry, Dan but I don't know what else to sa-"

"Then just don't say anything. I- I just..."

Dan sighed softly, his head filled with jumbled words and thoughts that could make even the most perfectly sane people go mad. 

"I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him. Or the town. But in order to do that I-I have to..." He trailed off with a shaky voice, his gaze stuck mindlessly staring at his bedsheets. 

"I understand. It's not always easy. But it's burning up inside you. And thinking about it will only make you more anxious-"

"TREVOR!" Suddenly, one of the earlier guards had stumbled his way into Dan's room, panting lightly and red faced. 

"Y-you told me to alert you once he had arrived, he's here. He's demanding to see him." He breathed out, sighing dramatically and leaning against the wall, as if he were trying to drag the air into his lungs. 

Dan shook his head, rolling his eyes at the horrible acting. "Who wants to see me, Chris?"

"Mr.Lester, the water bender." 

Dan's eyes widened, his heart sinking in his chest and stomach turning. 

"Tell him to go."

"Dan-"

"No, Trevor. I'm sorry but I refuse to see him. If what Shiva and I both saw is real, then who knows what could happen..."

The room grew tense, Chris sitting up with a serious look, turning to Trevor for confirmation. 

Trevor sighed softly. 

"Daniel, I understand why you don't want to see him, but don't you think it'd be best if he knew? I know how hard it's going to be-"

"But you don't... Trevor, I'm a freak. There's no one else like me. I'm alone. How could you possibly understand?" Dan exasperated, his voice growing weak and tired with every passing word. 

"Please, just... Tell him to leave. I don't want to see him. I don't want to hurt him." He pleaded, a despairing look painting his features. 

Trevor's lips turned grim but he gave a sad smile, patting Dan on the back gently before turning to Chris at the door. 

"You heard him. Send him to Shiva, she'll know what to do. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Chris bowed his head, giving Dan a weak smile and wave before leaving the room, leaving the two in a tense silence. 

"Dan-"

"Trevor, please. He's means everything to me. If I hurt him... If he finds out... I wouldn't be able to live with myself..."

***

"He's in a weak state. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't frightened to try and teach him, so I could at least contain everything." Shiva admitted, as she poured a cup of hot tea for Phil, gesturing to the cup once she was finished. 

"What do you mean teach him? Can you even do that?" Phil asked quietly, his shy tendencies kicking in as he faced the water Lord. 

"Of course I can, but it will be a struggle. Being the avatar, I grew up with monks who taught me everything, I learned early. And then, after all the fire benders were wiped out, I was the only one left." She explained, taking a sip from her tea momentarily before clearing her throat and speaking again. 

"Just like any other bender, your bending is affected by your emotions. Fire benders tend to have much more passionate emotions, but with passionate emotions, comes reckless bending. And without the proper training, that reckless bending, is exactly what has killed so many of us." Shiva's words grew grim as she spoke, her gaze falling to stare into her cup as she spoke, as if every memory she had was flashing before her very eyes. 

Clearing his throat, Phil managed to snap her attention back to reality, nodding in understanding.

"If what you said about Dan is true, then could be wrong with him for him to be acting out. Please, Shiva. I want to help him." Phil begged, his eyes pleading as he gripped his cup tightly in anticipation. 

Shiva shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, Phil. I can't tell you. It's for something for Dan to tell you. For me to say anything is breaking my promise as an avatar. I have to protect my people. I want to help you, I really do. But there's not alot that I can do." Shiva answered softly, 

It was at that moment that there was a knock at the doors, Shiva's head whipping up toward them as she called for them to come in. 

Upon his entrance, Phil stood, recognizing the guard that walked in as one of the ones that had attacked him and Pj when they first came in. 

"Philip, it's alright. This is Chris, he's one of my leading guards. Chris, how is Daniel?" She asked, catching Phil's attention as Chris walked closer to the table. 

"Dan is doing fine. He woke up a few minutes ago and Trevor is with him now. I told him that Mr. Lester was here."

"And?" Phil asked anxiously, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Chris frowned, his stance tensing as he faced Phil. "I'm sorry, but he said that he refuses to see you. He thinks it'd be best if you left." He answered gently, his head bowing down like a dog that got caught eating out of the trash. 

Phil scoffed softly, a pang in his chest causing his heart to ache and stomach to churn. 

"Y-you're kidding... Dan... Wants me to leave?" He asked softly, his voice just barely over a whisper me. Chris sighed, staying silent. 

"Phil, that isn't necessary. If you'd like, I could lend you one of the spare rooms here. I'm sure Dan is just upset. Give him time. Until then, you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like." Shiva offered, giving him a small smile as she stood, turning her attention to him. 

Phil thought for a moment, staying silent before he nodded, returning the smile. 

"Thank you, Shiva. I really appreciate it. I'd be grateful if you'd have me." Phil answered, Shiva smiling widely in response. 

"Of course, though I will have to ask you help around the temple. As you know, there aren't as many benders now as there were before."

"Yes, of course, anything Shiva. I'll help anyway I can."

Shiva smiled a devilish smirk. 

"How are you with kids?"

***

1:24am...

Phil tossed in his bed sheets for what seemed like the 20th time just in the past minute. 

His body was rigid and antsy, and he couldn't find himself growing tired, if anything, he was growing restless. 

As much as he knew how wrong and how horrible it could turn out to be, he couldn't push away the intruding thought of going through the temple, walking the halls until he found Dan's room and confronted him. 

It was as if it were burrowing into his brain, finally coming face to face with Dan and demanding to know what was wrong, why he wouldn't see him. 

With a drawn out sigh, Phil clumsily threw the sheets off his body, getting to his before hissing as the cold stone floor hit his bare toes. 

He squeaked, jumping back onto the bed before reaching for his socks on the ground, groaning before he managed to snag them from their cold hell and pulling them on. 

After protecting his precious toes and checking himself in the mirror, he went to his door and slowly pulled it open, the loud creak of the door harsh in the quiet halls. 

Quickly escaping the scene, he moved past door by door, pausing for a slight second to see if he could feel the temper change from behind their doors, knowing Dan's body heat had always been quite warmer than normal. 

But seeing as he knew he was a fire benders now, he could understand why. 

He quickly scrambled through the halls silently, moving surprisingly quick for someone who was always tripping over his own toes. 

"You don't understand, please, you have to let him see him. They've been best friends since childhood, Phil's killing himself not knowing if Dan is okay or not." A familiar voice whispered from down the hall, Phil immediately shooting away from it recognizing the voice. 

Pj?

"Look, Pj, was it? I wish I could help you but it's not in my hands. Trust me, Dan's not in the best shape either, but he's the one who said he didn't want to see Phil. He's been having nightmares, he thinks something bad could happen." Another voice explained softly, the tone low and genuine. Out of curiosity, Phil quickly risked a glance down the hall, his eyes widening as he choked on his own air at the sight. 

It was the guard, the one that tried to kill them. The one that he met earlier that day. 

What was his name, what was his - Chris. Chris, I think. 

"I want to help you, I really do. I just... I can't." Chris finished softly, Pj sighing softly before shaking his head. 

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. We should head to bed, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Pj asked, a small hint of hopefulness in his voice, causing a small grin to pull onto Chris's lips. 

"Yea, I guess. Goodnight, Peej."

Chris replied, giving him a pair of finger guns before turning away, hiding his face full of regret, silently cursing himself as he started down the hall towards Phil. 

As soon as he had realized Chris walking toward him, Phil instantly darted down a different hall, being quick to run until he knew he was out of Chris's sight so he couldn't be questioned for being up. He leaned against one of the doors of the hall, panting heavily before suddenly he stopped, feeling the harsh heat against his back and he knew he found the room. Dan's room. 

He turned, facing the door and putting his ear to it as he listened quietly, trying to hear if Dan was awake or not, and after a minute or so, he decided he most likely was half asleep, half awake. And creaking open the door, he stepped inside. 

Once inside the room, blindly moved about the dark room, searching for how to navigate through the darkness when suddenly he felt his knee his a desk, and although the sound was small and vague, it had Dan shooting to sit up, his hands instantly lighting at his sides as he quickly got to his feet, facing the culprit. 

"W-wait! It's me! It's Phil, don't worry, I won't hurt you!" Phone squeaked, Dan's warm glow of the flames from Dan's hands casting upon his face, showing his confused features as he realized who it was. 

"Phil? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told Chris to-"

Phil rushed over to Dan quickly, his arms wrapping around his waist and breathe of relief falling from his lips. 

"I'm sorry, I was worried. I just... I need to know you were okay." Phil admitted, pulling Dan closer into his body as he buried his face into his neck, engulfing his familiar heat. 

Dan stayed silent for a second, staying still before he sighed softly, his arms wrapping around Phil's neck and his face moving to his shirt, breathing in his scent with a content sigh, the flames that were licking up his fingers dispersing. 

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I was going to, but I was scared. I didn't know what they'd want. I didn't want them to hurt you.... I didn't want to hurt you." He replied softly, pain in his voice as he spoke the words, causing Phil to pull back slightly to look at him, taking his cheeks into his hands. 

"Dan, I don't care about that now. I'm just glad you're okay." Phil chuckled softly, running his fingers over the soft skin of Dan's cheek bones, their foreheads falling to lean against each other. 

"If I would have lost you, I don't know what I'd do with myself anymore." He mumbled quietly, his eyes moving to connect with Dan's bright golden brown ones. 

Dan looked up at Phil, his eyes wide and sympathetic, as they stared into his deep blue ones, his heart skipping over at beat at the sight. Slowly, he could feel Phil's grip on him growing looser, the brush of his fingers on his skin making him go dark in the face as it became very aware. 

Clearing his throat, Dan stepped away from Phil, taking a second to compose himself before trying again. 

"I'm okay. I promise."

Phil smiled softly, chuckling as his gaze dropped to the ground, a light flush on his cheeks. 

"Good, because I think we got alot to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos you've been leaving on this. If you want to, I originally post new chapters of this on Wattpad as FreakPhanGirl so feel free to follow me! The story is already up to 18 chapters there so if you just can't wait for more updates, go check it out there!


	11. Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, just as a small explanation, this is taken place in a time like hundreds of years after ""The Last Airbender." show, you know, the one with Aang and everyone? And so there are still Avatars, but since people were dodgy about the whole blood bending thing (from The Legend of Korra) less and less people began to accept benders of any element, meaning that the bending world was dying out, and since they were less and less benders, there were less chances for an Avatar. In the beginning, Phil mentions that Dan is the last fire bender, and there were, I guess you could call them, prophecies or stories he and other students were told that the last fire bender would be the last avatar in existence, meaning it would mean that bending would soon cease to exist at all. I can't exactly explain a lot more because it would completely spoil the story but I hope that was enough of an explanation.
> 
> (Reply to a comment made asking about The Last AVATAR concept.)

As soon as he had realized Chris walking toward him, Phil instantly darted down a different hall, being quick to run until he knew he was out of Chris's sight so he couldn't be questioned for being up. He leaned against one of the doors of the hall, panting heavily before suddenly he stopped, feeling the harsh heat against his back and he knew he found the room. Dan's room. 

He turned, facing the door and putting his ear to it as he listened quietly, trying to hear if Dan was awake or not, and after a minute or so, he decided he most likely was half asleep, half awake. And creaking open the door, he stepped inside. 

Once inside the room, blindly moved about the dark room, searching for how to navigate through the darkness when suddenly he felt his knee his a desk, and although the sound was small and vague, it had Dan shooting to sit up, his hands instantly lighting at his sides as he quickly got to his feet, facing the culprit. 

"W-wait! It's me! It's Phil, don't worry, I won't hurt you!" Phil squeaked, Dan's warm glow of the flames from Dan's hands casting upon his face, showing his confused features as he realized who it was. 

"Phil? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told Chris to-"

Phil rushed over to Dan quickly, his arms wrapping around his waist and breathe of relief falling from his lips. 

"I'm sorry, I was worried. I just... I needed to know you were okay." Phil admitted, pulling Dan closer into his body as he buried his face into his neck, engulfing his familiar heat. 

Dan stayed silent for a second, staying still before he sighed softly, his arms wrapping around Phil's neck and his face moving to his shirt, breathing in his scent with a content sigh, the flames that were licking up his fingers dispersing. 

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I was going to, but I was scared. I didn't know what they'd want. I didn't want them to hurt you.... I didn't want to hurt you." 

Phil sighed, rolling his eyes, letting his grip on Dan tighten just so slightly. 

"It's alright, I'm fine. Nothing's gonna happen to me, don't worry. I'm just glad you're okay." He responded, pulling away slightly to let his forehead rest against Dan's, allowing himself to take hold of the one moment he had of peace. 

He smiled as he could feel Dan relax in his grip, keeping his arms around his waist, one hand trailing up his arm to cup Dan's cheek, his thump brushing over the delicate skin. 

Dan's breathe instantly hitched at the small gesture, but he didn't move away. Instead, keeping his ground and closing his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the moment of pure bliss. Opening them slowly, he looked up to Phil, his stomach flipping when he caught the familiar bright blue eyes staring back at him, with an intensity he'd never seen before. 

It was something he couldn't explain, the amount of emotion in a simple gaze. How with one look, Phil had managed to break every wall down once again, leaving Dan to feel defenseless and small, yet protected and safe. 

He felt his mouth go dry, licking his lips out of habit, only to watch as Phil's eyes seemed to watch the simple motion, his grip on his cheek turning softer and gaze growing brighter as he moved closer. 

Heart pounding. That's all he could feel. The insane pounding. And yet, he didn't want it to stop. 

He was drowning, under the gaze of Phil's eyes, in the pool of emotions and thoughts screaming for him to run, yet he didn't. 

No, he stood his ground. His fists, clenching, as he hoped and prayed, that whatever would happen wouldn't be anything drastic. And yet, he flinched. 

"Ph-phil?" 

It took one second. 

And in that one second, everything crumpled, seas froze over, fires turned to ash, the world turned over... and Phil, on only on the rarest of occasions, was upset. 

He frowned immediately, seeming to realize what he was doing and taking a step back, his eyes going to the floor and arms gluing to his side, muttering a small apology, excusing it as there was something in his hair before going quiet. 

"Phil-"

"Why didn't you want me to see you, Dan?" Phil asked lowly, his hands stuffing into his pockets as he rocked on his heels. 

Dan gulped, clearing his throat before looking up at Phil, who's expression was now practically unreadable, a tangled jumbled mess of confusion and hurt. 

"I-I don't know. I panicked when Chris told me you were here... I didn't think you'd want to be friends anymore considering how dangerous I am."

Dan answered softly, his voice weak and strangled as he begged for the air to reach his lungs and give him some sort of release from the tension in the room. 

Phil frowned upon hearing Dan's answer, his hands falling from his pockets to lay limb and his side. 

"You're not dangerous, Dan. I know you, and you wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone another person. That's not good enough." 

"Yes. It is. Phil, I'm the last Avatar. Legends before talked about me. Me going mad and destroying everything."

He crossed his arms over his chest, his head falling to face the ground. 

"Me, hurting you. And I won't do that to you. That's why I want you to leave me alone from now on, just stay away from me and forget about me. I'll be gone soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" Phil groaned, his voice tired, and eyes going dark with dread. 

"Nothing. It doesn't concern you-"

"Like hell it does! Dan, you're my best friend, and I don't care whether you're the last avatar or the next Easter bunny, nothing about you will change what I think about you. I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are. Get out, Phil. Before I call the guards and make them take you." Dan threatened and Phil's gaze darkened. 

"Dan. I'm not leaving you. Not right now. Not ever. You can hate me for eternity for it, but I don't care. I will do whatever it takes, to keep you safe."

Phil swore, his stance firm and voice low as he spoke, causing Dan to sigh in defeat, knowing that with Phil like this, he'd never win. 

"Phil... It doesn't even matter. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Dan muttered softly, turning and climbing back into his covers as Phil grew relaxed, knowing he'd won. 

"Alright. I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, Dan." Phil replied softly, turning to leave when he suddenly felt a tug on the back of his shirt, turning back around to find Dan on the bed, fear in his eyes. 

"O-oh, u-um, you know, if you want, you could stay here tonight. You know, that way you don't get caught by the guards." He stuttered quietly, his head down as if in shame, until Phil caught notice of the bright tint on Dan's red ears, his cheeks darkening as he smiled softly. 

"Y-yea. I guess. It'd be alot easier. I'll leave early in the morning, okay?" Phil chuckled quietly, crawling into the bed alongside Dan as he held out the blanket, folding it over him once he was in. 

Dan smiled, shaking his head as he cuddled into his pillow, his cheeks bright. 

"Alright, just go to bed, you spoon." 

Again. 

Once again, Phil felt his stomach flutter with butterflies, finding himself in a quiet peaceful silence as Dan pulled the blankets up to his chin, his eyes falling shut and hair covering his eyes. 

He looked angelic. 

It was hard to believe that Dan, this Dan, was the last Avatar. 

Phil sighed softly, a small smile finding his lips as his hand found Dan's, his fingers interlocking with his. 

"Goodnight Dan."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Daniel... Daniel, wake up. Come on."

Dan groaned, turning around to find the source of his wakening, sighing once he saw who it was.

"Anne, hey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Dan groaned lowly, sitting up with groggy eyes to face the Water Lord. 

"Everything is fine, but I must speak with you. It's about the... Plans." She whispered the last word extremely softly, shaking her head to the other figure laying in the bed besides Dan as to clarify why. 

Dan's heart dropped, his eyes shooting open as he felt suddenly very awake. 

"O-oh, right, here, just give me a second. I'll meet you in the hall."

Shiva nodded, giving a small smile as her gaze fell to Phil once more before she retreated to the hallway, closing the door behind her. 

Groaning lowly, Dan slowly unwrapped Phil's arms from his waist, moving them so that he would be cuddling the pillow and not him. 

After finding his escape, Dan got to his feet, going to the door and stepping out, being sure to close it slow and softly so not to wake Phil. 

"How's everything going, Anne?" Dan asked hesitantly, his voice wavering with a light layer of fear. 

Shiva frowned, opening her mouth as if to say something before Dan quickly put his hand up, stopping her and causing her to sigh. 

"Everything is as you asked. It's all ready and I've talked to everyone who would be involved, except, well..."

Shiva led off her sentence, looking back at the door so that Dan would understand. 

"But it's all ready, we just need a date." 

Dan could feel his stomach turning inside him, his head going light as he thought about his future plans. 

How long would we want to wait?

And what about Phil? 

Should he try to tell him? Maybe he'd understand?

"Dan, we don't have to do this. There's other ways, I could teach you, please. Let's just talk about th-"

"Shiva, I've made my decision already. I told you. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt you... I don't want to hurt Phil."

"But an execution isn't the answer, Daniel. Please, be rash about this." Shiva begged, her eyes pleading as she stared at Dan, a part of her hoping and praying that Dan would see the light and go against his decision. 

"I've made my mind... 3 weeks."

"What?" Shiva looked at Dan confused, having forgotten about her earlier statement. 

"The execution, I want it done in three weeks exactly from today. No more, no less. And if you try to stop me, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands."

"Dan-"

"Goodnight Shiva, now go to bed, you can use the rest." Dan gave her a soft smile, taking a small moment to wrap his arms around her, giving her a tight hug before stepping away and waving, moving back into the room and closing the door.


	12. Hello & Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this was a two parter on Wattpad when I originally uploaded it but I'm colliding both chapters into one here, so I hope you guys enjoy a kinda longish chapter

Bang bang bang

Jesus Christ, are you kidding me? Who the hell would be knocking on my door this early in the m-

Dan sat in bed slowly, groaning as he looked around the room before his eyes went wide. Suddenly, everything from the past two days had come rushing back to him, and he sputtered out a cough, the knocking on the door relentless. 

"Daniel! Are you awake yet? Come on, it's almost mid-day."

He heard a voice groan from behind the large door, a soft thud following giving the imagery that whoever it was, now had their head laying against the door. 

Quickly, Dan shot to his feet, grabbing his clothing from the floor and getting dressed before noticing a familiar figure in his bed, grumbling tiredly as he fumbled around looking for Dan. As soon as he had realized what he was doing, Dan shot to his side, shaking Phil awake aggressively. 

"Phil, Phil, you need to get up! Come on, you need to hide, someone's at the door!" Dan whispered harshly, hoping it was loud enough for Phil to hear and understand what he was saying. 

But to his dismay, Phil only groaned in response, turning in the bed and pulling the blankets above his chest. 

Dan growled lowly in his voice before gripping the blankets tightly, ripping them off of Phil's body, and causing Phil to immediately shrink against the cold. 

"Dan, what the hell? It's freezing, give me back the covers-"

"Phil, there's someone at the door, you need to get up and hide. Or else they'll kick you out for being out past curfew." Dan rushed quietly, throwing the duvet to the floor as he began to tug at Phil's leg, trying to pull him off the bed, when Phil's eyes widened and he jumped out on his own. 

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, where are my clothes?!" Phil asserted with a hushed voice, urgency drowning in his words as he scanned the room. 

"I don't know! You're the one who wanted to sleep in your pants! Where'd you throw them?!" Dan snapped back and Phil groaned before suddenly squeaking with delight, having found his belongings and cramming himself in them. 

"Um, Dan? Buddy, you awake? I can hear you moving in there. Come on, open up." The voice at the door urged and Dan's head whipped to it before looking around the room. 

Gotta hide, gotta hide. Where can he hide-

The closet. 

Now that's a cruel joke.

Despite the hilarity of the scenario, with a harsh grip, Dan tugged Phil toward himself, causing their bodies to clash and go crashing into the wardrobe. 

"W-what are you doing?" Phil breathed, his tone low, causing Dan's stomach to flip, the room going silent for a moment as he realized what it seemed liked in Phil's eyes being suddenly shoved to a wall. His cheeks darkened harshly, and 

"C-closet. You've got to hide, hurry up." Dan rushed out, stumbling over his words as he began to cram Phil into the closet doors, stopping short when Phil grabbed his hand. 

"Hey, you're burning up, you need to calm down. It's okay. Even if I get caught, I won't let you get into trouble, alright?" Phil assured, making Dan stop and look up at him for a small moment. 

"Just stay quiet, alright? I'll be right back." Dan promised with a soft voice, before closing the wardrobe doors, locking them and going to the door. 

Stopping short of it, he quickly brushed his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself look presentable before using his amazing acting skills and opening the door. 

"Jesus Christ, what the hell? Oh, hey, um, what's up?" Dan groaned out, rubbing his eyes as he faked a yawn. 

Chris chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

"You're still asleep? It's almost past noon, Dan. Come on, you lazy oaf, Water Lord Shiva is expecting you for your first lesson. 

This caught Dan's attention. 

"My lesson? What lessons?" He asked, confusion painting his features and Chris's smile widened. 

"Dude, you must be tired. Your lessons, with Shiva. Remember? She said she was gonna start training you to control yourself, so you don't lose control."

With a flash, everything seemed to start rolling back, Dan smacking himself internally for forgetting. 

"Right, right. Yea. I'll be out in a minute but I've got to get dressed. Um, can I ask something?"

"No, no one has checked on your dear Philip, Dan. I was planning on doing that after I got you up." Chris immediately replied, making Dan's cheeks go red with embarrassment. 

Was it really that obvious? Not that it matters, I know he's okay... Well, at least I think he is.

Dan rolled his eyes to Chris little comment, deciding to not respond to it, knowing it'd only encourage the other more. 

"Whatever. You mind if I tagged along?" Dan asked with a soft voice, hoping his pleading act would allow him the opportunity to distract Chris. 

If I can distract him enough, then maybe Phil can get back to his room before we do, and no one will suspect anything. 

"You want to see him? I thought you were avoiding him?" Chris replied, confused, giving Dan a tilted look that said 'what happened with the real Dan?'. 

"I am. I'm just gonna walk with you to his room, and before you knock, I'll keep going on and go meet with Shiva. Deal?"

Chris nodded slowly, taking the extended hand Dan had put out, giving it a small shake. 

"Deal, now get dressed. I'll start walking and you can catch up to me once your done." Chris said before nodding and turning away, beginning to stroll down the hall, light on his feet. 

As soon as Dan knew that Chris was out of ear-shot, Dan immediately scrambled to close the door, rushing to the closest and flinging open the door. 

"Alright, come on, time to come out."

"Well, this is a situation I never thought I'd be in. Me in the closet as you attempt at pulling me out." Phil replied with a smug grin, causing Dan to look up at him with a glare and an eye roll. 

"Yea yea, very funny. Not come on. Chris said he was going to go check on you in your room, and if he gets there before you do, we're doomed." Dan replied, turning to his drawers and quickly pulling out a black and jeans to match. And despite Phil being in the room, Dan disregarded his clothes, practically tearing them off his body and changing quickly. 

And trying to keep his eyes from drifting to Dan's slender body, Phil kept his eyes on the door, having turned away from Dan as soon as he saw him pulling his shirt off. 

"While I'm walking down the hall with Chris, I'll distract him so that it'll give you a little bit of time to get to your room so that he doesn't suspect anything, alright?" Dan muttered as he tugged his pants to his waist, buttoning them up before adjusting them comfortably. 

Phil nodded as he heard Dan speak, the sound of his drawers closing alerting him that it was safe to turn back around. 

"And remember, last night never happened. So if anyone asks, you were in your room all night, don't say anything about what happened, okay? As far as anyone is concerned, I'm still avoiding you." Dan said softly, his voice beginning to grow tense and tired.

"I know, Dan. Just... be careful, alright? Don't push yourself too hard with her majesty. You may be the avatar, but you're still you." Phil answered quietly, Dan's expression seeming to soften at his words. 

"Come on, we need to get out of here. I'll go first, and as soon as I'm out, wait a couple of seconds then take the other hall down to your room. Don't be caught."

"Me? Caught? Please Dan, I'm a master of disguise." Phil replied smoothly, running his fingers through his hair, only to result in poking himself in the eye. 

Dan chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

"I'll see you when I do." 

And then he was gone. 

It was the first time since last night that Phil was alone, and suddenly it felt like the room was freezing. Everything was dark, and he could barely believe it was morning. 

After waiting a moment or two, Phil slowly opened the door, peering out into the hall to be sure it was clear before stepping out, closing the door, and dashing down the hall. 

And despite his clumsy ways, he somehow managed to make it to his own room once again. Having dipped multiple times from guards or servants, Phil had almost gotten caught twice, but breathed a sigh of relief once back in his own room. 

And then there it was. 

"Are you sure you don't want to see him? I'm sure he deserves an explanation."

Dan sighed

"I just came to walk you, I'm not gonna see him. It'll only make things worse. I'll see you at breakfast then. Bye Chris. "

"Bye, Dan."

Knock knock

Phil sighed softly, taking a breath before groaning, opening the door and rubbing his eyes. 

"Yea?"

"Well, you're certainly a more kinder person to greet in the mornings. Dan just growled at me." Chris chuckled lightly, giving Phil a warm smile. 

Remembering Dan's usual mornings, Phil chuckled at the statement, shaking his head. 

"Yea, Dan's not exactly a morning person. Is he okay though? How's he doing?"

"He's fine Phil, don't worry about him too much. Shiva said she planned on training with him today, maybe try to contain the avatar."

Phil nodded in understanding, even though he'd already heard the conversation before with Dan.

"And, Shiva's even got a little something for you too."

This caught his attention.

"I hope you packed your pencils and books, cuz today, you're going to school."

School?!??!

Phil could already feel the dread sinking in, and it must have been obvious as Chris began laughing. 

"Don't worry bud, you're the teacher, not the student. Shiva's gonna have you start teaching some water bending to a few of the younger kids here in her place as she trains Dan." Chris explained, causing Phil to immediately relax. 

"But first, is there anything you might need for the day? We can give you anything you might like. Well not everything. But most things."

It was at that moment Phil's stomach growled, his hand flying to cover it, as if it would muffle the noise but nothing muting the noise, Phil smiled, chuckling softly. 

"I think some breakfast would be nice." Phil answered, Chris's grin widening in response. 

"Of course, breakfast is going to be served in about an hour, in the main dining hall. It's just by Shiva's headquarters, not hard to miss. You can join us when your ready." Chris said before beginning to waltz off down the hall, most likely to take care of other duties. 

"Wait, hold up, us?" Phil interrupted him, Chris stopping and turning to face him with a grin.

"You'll see." He answered with a small wink, before turning and returning down the hall. 

*Beginning part 2*

Getting ready for breakfast with everyone was anything special, just his normal daily routine of getting dressed and questioning his entire existance in the world. 

That is, until Phil showed up. 

Both physically and mentally. 

It seemed that Dan couldn't go 5 minutes without that blue eyed goofball popping up somehow. At first it was just the small stuff. 

Is he okay?

Did he get to his room?

Is this idiot roaming the halls because he couldn't find his room?

He couldn't deny he was half tempted to start roaming the halls looking for him, just in case. 

But then everything just seemed to get bigger. 

Whenever he thought about him, he was thinking about some sort of feature. 

His eyes, more beautiful than the mastered water bending Dan had seen around the temple. 

And his laugh. He swears, stick Phil Lester and a baby in the room, and make them laugh, and it could possibly fix all of the world's problems. 

But most of all... His smile. 

Everytime he did, it managed to make Dan melt inside. His words would topple over themselves and become a slurred, stuttered mess. 

Whether it was a soft fond one that Dan would catch Phil doing out of the corner of his eye, or that huge goofy grin he wore whenever he laughed or was embarrassed. 

Phil would be the death of him, Dan swore silently to himself, opening his door after he had managed to get changed, moving to the halls so he could reach the dining area. 

Phil... Phil... Phil...

Scenes from that earlier morning kept replaying in Dan's head, leaving a permanent dark blush on his cheeks. 

God, That idiot, why did he have to come here?

"Um, Dan?"

I just want to protect him? Why can't he just listen to me?

"Shiva? He appears to be a bit... Zoned out?"

"It seems..."

Phil... I can't hurt him. But how do I get him to leave without hurting him?

"Can I punch him?"

"No!"

Phil... God, what do I do?

"Daniel? Daniel, wake up. Daniel!"

"Just let me punch him. It'll wake him up."

"Christopher! No! Dan? Dan, snap out of it?"

He shouldn't had come here, I could hurt him, or worse, and he knew this. Why does he still deal with me?

"Daniel!"

Dan's eyes snapped open, only to be met with two very concerned faces belonging to Shiva and Chris, both of who were now relieved. 

"Dan? Is everything okay? What happened?"

Shiva asked cautiously, her eyes slowly going over Dan as if to check something wasn't causing him to act this way. 

"U-uh, I'm fine, Anne. Don't worry, just lost in thought I guess." Dan partially admitted, his stomach sinking as he realized what he had been caught doing. 

Shiva hummed, having decided to just go with it instead of question it. 

"Well, breakfast is ready, come along. You have to build up that energy for your lessons today." Shiva piped as she ran an arm through Dan's, linking them as she began walking with him to the main hall. 

***

Almost as always, breakfast was quiet, like it had been for the past 2 days. But then again, Dan didn't know if that was supposed to be normal, or just new. 

Small clanks could be heard throughout the room as Chris's tableware scraped against the plates as he ate. 

Meanwhile, Shiva was just barely picking at her food, just as Dan was, the conversation low and the atmosphere somehow awkward. 

"So, uh, Dan. I do believe I have something to tell you. And I think it'd be best to tell you before it happens." Shiva started slowly and cautiously, her voice soft like silk. Dan immediately looked up, curious before clearing his throat. 

"Before it happens? What do you mean?" He responded, almost already knowing what was going to happen. 

Please don't tell me...

"Well, we're expecting another person for breakfast from now on. I'm sure you already know who I mean." Shiva gave him a knowing and apologetic look before suddenly jumping as the doors came crashing in, Phil falling to the floor in front of them. 

"PJ! I said I wasn't hungry, you spork! You can't just shove me into the doors-"

Dan let his head fall to the table with a small to thud, causing Phil to freeze and turn around.

"O-oh! Y-your majesty, I'm so incredibly sorry, Ididn'tmeanto disruptyou, itwasjustmyfriend, hekindadraggedmedownheresayingIneededtoeatandIreallydontthinkIdobut-"

"Phil, Phil, it's quite alright, please sit down. You really should eat, after all, you have your first lesson today."

Refusing to look up and acknowledge Phil as he sat at the table across from Dan. Dan put his head back up and began picking pieces of food into his mouth, hoping that if he ate fast enough, he could run back to his room to hide. 

"So, Daniel, did you hear about Phil's opportunity I gave him?" Shiva asked him, her voice semi-hopeful that he'd respond. 

Dan stayed silent.

Phil sighed softly, grabbing his fork as he began to eat. 

"Um, you don't have to worry about it, your majesty, I can understand if Dan isn't ready to speak to me yet." Phil mumbled softly, causing Dan's chest to ache at the pain in his voice. 

"I told you not to come here at all. I told you I was going to be fine. I told you to leave." Dan grumbled back, almost instantly smacking himself in the head before catching himself.

Why can't you just listen to me? It's not even worth coming here for me! I'll be gone soon enough. Just stop doing this to me!

"When you told me you were going to be fine, that was at home! When I thought I'd be coming back to you sitting on the cough, waiting for me! Not for PJ to be standing outside about to attack the royal guards cuz you got kidnapped! I was worried!-"

"Well you shouldn't have been!" Dan yelled, his fists slamming onto the table, steam just barely starting to rise from his hands, the room silent. 

"Boys, I understand that you're both frustrated right now, but I need the both of you to calm down. Dan, it's not Phil's fault he's here, I asked for him to stay. Phil, I understand you were worried, but it was in the past. He's alright now." Shiva explained gently, still picking at her food, unfazed from the yelling while Chris, who had finished his food already, sat frozen. 

Phil sighed softly, deciding to stay silent, and keeping his gaze to his food that he knew he wouldn't be eating. 

Instead of letting himself get lost in tossing his food around, Phil forced himself to look up, surprised to see Dan already watching him, a soft somber look on his face before he quickly looked back to his plate. 

Suddenly, Phil remembered something he and Dan used to do at home. Whenever they would get into an argument, he remembered how he would play footsies with Dan, bugging him until that smile stretched onto his lips, and he shook his head, calling Phil a dork in a gentle voice. 

So taking the risk, Phil scoot his chair closer to the table, letting his leg stretch until his foot met Dan's, tapping it lightly to test the waters. 

Almost as soon as contact, Dan froze, his eyes meeting Phil's in confusion before the realization hit him and the smallest yet brightest smile found his lips. He chuckled quietly, his cheeks finding a light hue as he ran his foot over Phil's gently. 

Phil gave Dan a small smile, Dan chuckling softly before his attention was dragged to Shiva who cleared her throat. 

"So, Dan, I do hope you plan on attending Phil's lesson today? It's a beginners class, so it should be pretty easy, and it's best you start learning all of your elements."

Shiva spoke through bites of her breakfast, having decided to actually consume it now. 

Dan immediately looked from Shiva to Phil, then back to Shiva. 

"Class? What class?" He asked, genuinely confused as he watched Phil who shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Shiva offered me a teaching job here. For now, while I'm here at least, I will be teaching some kids about water bending and how to control it." Phil answered, giving a half smile as Dan's eyes widened. 

"A-a job? As a teacher? Wow, that's great, Phil." 

"Yeah, I guess." Phil smiled, twirling his fork around his plate. 

"So, I'm not sure if you are ready Phil, but when you are, I can lead you to the classroom where you'll be teaching. And Dan, if you'd like to come, you're welcome to."

Dan went red, clearing his that before nodding. 

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sounds great. 

***

After breakfast, Shiva led Dan and Phil down a long corridor, the walls breaking apart into different classrooms every few feet with different benders of different levels. At least, except one. 

"There are no fire bending classrooms..." Dan took notice, observing each classroom that they passed, each full of children either water, earth, or even air-bending. 

"Well, there were, but we don't really use them as much anymore since there haven't been any fire-benders. You're the first one I've seen in almost 200 years." Shiva answered, causing Dan to stop in his tracks. 

"Shiva?"

Shiva and Phil stopped, turning to face him. 

"Dan? Is everything alright?" Phil asked, a tint of worry in his voice. 

"If... If something happens to me, and I'm not able to have kids, or anything, what's going to happen to the fire nation? Aren't I the last Avatar?"

Shiva stayed silent for a moment, then sighed and nodded sadly. 

"Unfortunately, yes. Unless the avatar line can keep going after you, whether that be I become pregnant or you have children, then eventually, all the elements will die. Or at least they'll be killed off." Shiva responded, gesturing for them to follow her as she continued to talk.

"The bending nation as is has gotten drastically smaller already, and if something were to happen to the both of us, and I fear something will happen soon, then the elements would continue to strive, but get smaller even faster. And eventually, they'll get so small that the world won't even accept us. We'll be discarded as freaks and the world will go on to forget about us and our powers. The bending nation as we know it will cease to exist, and I can only hope there will be evidence of our existance. " Shiva sighed, her voice small and sad. 

"Shiva, what do you mean you fear something will happen soon?" Phil asked cautiously, his voice seeming scared yet... Determined?

"Well, in any scenario, most of the time when an avatar dies, a new one is born the same day or around that time period. But Dan was a strange case. For his life, until I'd guess his middle teen years, Dan was basically human. Yes, he had his element, but it wasn't fire. It could have been anything, so he wasn't the avatar. At least, not until his element got triggered, and making him the last one with his fire bending abilities. By the way, may I ask what triggered it?" Shiva asked, glancing back at the two boys. 

Both Dan and Phil went dark scarlet, their eyes immediately avoiding each others as they stuttered out stories. 

"O-oh, i-it just sorta came to me-"

"In his sleep!" Phil chimed in. 

"After I woke from a nightmare."

"About a bear"

"When I was in the woods." Dan finished, feeling as if his cheeks couldn't get any warmer. 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that, but anyhow, at least it happened." Shiva chuckled softly, reaching a door and opening it, allowing Phil to walk in but stopping Dan

"Though I must say, that's not what I saw." She winked and strolled inside the classroom, leaving Dan frozen in the doorway, his entire face to his ears tinted rose.


End file.
